


Sunshine

by immaculategayvibes



Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Season of the Drifter, I love them ok, I need validation, Idiots in Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Outsider, also idris & lucien are friends, do i care?????, i have a crush on the drifter lmaoo, i should sleep, idris is a dumb mlm titan and i would die for him, in an apocalyptic future, its 1st person but outsider pov okay it doesnt matter, no, please dont ignore me, should i be sharing my ocs this much??, so dont mention it, thats a lie i just wanted to share my Lad, theyre both arsonists & morally... eh, theyre centuries ahead of us, theyre sappy!! fuck!!!!, this is from the pov of a snitch, um probable misuse of welsh??, which was wack to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: Listening in on the Drifter is...surprisingly boring. Well, until "Dee" shows up.
Relationships: The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981810
Kudos: 6





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe me coming out as a he/they nonbinary happened after my last post. im sorry. im in the middle of a testweek and its near 1 am but hey!! i finished a fic for the first time in..... .uhhh..... 
> 
> the pov character is lexi, the main guardian of the story. shes the young wolf, hero of the red war. if you didnt read my other fic in this universe, she didnt go to the shore to avenge cayde. she also didnt do the warmind campaign, that was her fireteam titan cliff, but the three of them broke up during forsaken (cliff is loyal to zavala, fought with azin, lexi noped tf out), shes now alone and a snitch. sucks to be her i guess.

For someone so suspicious, Drifter sure as hell doesn't talk a lot. The only times our microphones pick something up is when he's commentating, or handing out bounties. 

"Dee," Drifter's voice comes from my comms. I perk up. He hasn't actually spoken up in an hour, and Dee sounds like a nickname. Someone he knows. "You look like shit. What happened?" 

"You know what happened," another voice responds. "You watched it happen. You laughed." 

"Because it was funny until you started drippin' mud all over my floor. Couldn't you shower first? What else did you install that fuckin' shower for?" 

"You, obviously. I'm fine sharing with my clanmates." 

"And let them kill you while you're defenseless, c'mon Sunshine, I taught you better than that." 

Dee snorted. "You didn't teach me shit, Babe. And how would I expect you to not kill me?" 

Babe?

Drifter gasped dramatically. "Who, little old me?" He chuckled. "You know me too well." 

"What can I say, couple centuries taught me a lot." Dee paused. "Bax?" 

"Couldn't you have done that before you arrived?"

"Mmhmm, be glad I didn't kiss you." Oh.

Honestly, I'm surprised anyone is willing to. Just looking at the Drifter tells you everything you need to know, that he's gross and terrible and-

But here this mysterious "Dee" is, talking to the man like he's known him for a while.

"...Where did you transmat 'em to?" 

"Don't worry, they're in the clanhouse. Nat will probably clean my shit the next time she's stressed. Otherwise I'll go back there and clean it." 

"Knew that big head o' yours wasn't all empty." 

Dee laughs. "Shut the fuck up, you don't even know any words longer than three syllables."

"Useless info forced on you by your Iron Buddies." 

"You're just jealous you never learned how to spell half the words people call you." 

"Oi! Why would I care what people call me?" 

"Because deep down, even you are just the tiniest bit curious, Cariad." 

The Drifter is quiet, likely trying to think of a definition for "cariad". "That's not English, is it?"

"Nope." 

I wonder if Aunor is listening, too. She likely is. What does she think about this? Is she aware of this Guardian? 

"And you're callin' me rude," the Drifter mutters. They're both silent for a long time, the microphone picking up a couple noises that I would rather not have heard.

"Hmm. Dee?" 

Dee sounds absent when he responds with a "yeah". Dazed, even. 

Is this what Aunor does with her time? I can barely listen to this without wanting to go there and explain to this Dee how dangerous it is what he's doing. Also I want to puke. There's that. Just the mental image of anyone willingly making out with that...man is gross. 

The Drifter chuckles. "Could you do somethin' for me?" 

"...What is it?"

"Pick up somethin' on the Shore for me. I'll pay."

"And you're not going yourself, because..."

"C'mon Sunshine, don't I look busy? 'Sides, you go there, what, every week?" 

"What, you're gonna use my friendship with Lucy against me?" 

"You wouldn't?"

"Touche." 

"Great. You know what to ask for."

Dee snorts. "Sadly." 

"Shut up." 

"Make me."

I hear laughter before I cut off the sound. Ghost looks at me. He doesn't say anything, but I know what he's thinking. We're probably thinking the same thing. 

I leave my hiding spot, going to the computer that I used to message Aunor with the first time. Ghost writes most of the message, with small inputs from me, and it's sent within barely a couple minutes. 

Who is this Dee? He doesn't seem like some young, naive Guardian that the Drifter pulled into Gambit. The Drifter doesn't seem like the type to just...be like that with anyone. So weirdly domestic. Nothing about their conversation was a first time. 

Aunor responds quickly enough. Her response is not much different than I expected. She seems surprised with the romantic nature of the Drifter's relationship with this Guardian, but she writes it off as manipulation as quickly as I did.

Well, if it is, there's not much we can do about it now.

We just have to take out the Drifter.

**Author's Note:**

> the funniest part is that in shadowkeep natra, idris's friend, basically drags him in building a team with lexi. and during season of the worthy she (finally) apologizes for what she did here. and as of where we're at rn, nearing the end of season of arrivals, theyre pretty good friends. 
> 
> the funniest part about nat & idris is that i came up with them to simp over eris & drifter but subtly. but i didnt REALIZE eris & drifter would become a funky duo.


End file.
